


Keep Your Proverbs Short and Sweet

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt: "Hey! My birthday is on the 23rd of December and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind writing a birthday themed Tony Stark or Steve Rogers imagine?? Thank you so much"





	Keep Your Proverbs Short and Sweet

You blinked your eyes open, then groaned, covering your face with your hands. You had laid down to take a nap, per Steve’s suggestion early that afternoon, and had fallen dead asleep within seconds. Now you felt disoriented and slightly confused as you sat up.

“FRIDAY? What time is it?” you asked, and the lights slowly started to come up, with all the gradual glow of a sunrise.

“It’s nearly 6 o’clock, ma’am,” the AI told you. “Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark asked me to tell them when you were awake. Are you awake?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you said, rubbing at your face. You tugged your covers off and stood, yawning, stretching your arms above your head until you felt your shoulders pop.

Steve and Tony had both been acting weird all day. Tony had made you breakfast - it wasn’t good, but he made it, so you ate it - and Steve had made you lunch, later in the afternoon. They sat with you and insisted you pick the movies you watched, asked if you needed anything.

You frowned, still slightly confused, and went to look at the calendar on the wall, wondering what could be so special about this particular day. It wasn’t yet your birthday - and even if it was, you didn’t think Steve or Tony knew what day that was.

“Oh, no,” you said, looking at the calendar. “FRIDAY, what day is it?”

When FRIDAY told you the date, you groaned. You had been off on the calendar and missed a day - it _was_ your birthday, and now Steve and Tony probably both thought you were dumb because you hadn’t said a word about it. _Your own birthday._

“Wait,” you said out loud. You turned to the camera and speaker where FRIDAY’s voice came from. “How did they know it was my birthday?”

“They’ve instructed me not to-”

 _“How,_ FRIDAY?” you asked. There was a slight pause.

“It’s in your SHIELD file,” FRIDAY replied. “Those aren’t exactly secret anymore, not after Ms. Romanoff leaked them all. It seems your birthday was on Twitter.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” you said, sitting back down on the bed and dropping your head into your hands. “Twitter?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s so weird,” you told her. “I’ll never get used to that.” You sighed and fell back against your bed. You had become a Stark intern years before, before Tony had been taken hostage and returned with a hole in his chest, an idea for a superhero suit, and a death wish. You had slowly become Tony’s partner-in-crime, and not so long after that, an Avenger, with a suit you had designed yourself. You were a close friend of the other Avengers, and were honestly surprised the issue of your birthday hadn’t come up before.

“So they’re trying to celebrate my birthday?” you asked FRIDAY.

“Mr. Stark said he felt bad for missing it those years when you were his intern,” FRIDAY explained. “Actually, let me-”

She cut herself off, and a recording of Tony’s own voice began, filling the room.

“She’s been hiding her birthday,” Tony said. “Or just doesn’t think of it. Or didn’t tell me about it. Or she did tell me about it and I forgot? Well, regardless. I never thought of it when she was interning with me, but now- Now that everything’s over, and we finally have a _break,_ we can do something for it.”

“Does that answer your question?” FRIDAY asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, thanks,” you said, standing again. You looked down at your sleep-wrinkled clothes and sighed. “I should probably change.”

“Yes, you should,” FRIDAY said. You glanced up at the camera and speaker suspiciously.

“Why do you say that?” you asked. The light over the camera kept blinking red, but you imagined a face looking nervous for having said too much.

“Oh, no reason,” FRIDAY said. “Goodbye.”

“FRIDAY, wait-” you started, but the light had already blinked off. You sighed again and pulled out a dress to change into, not willing to spend too much time or effort in matching multiple articles of clothes together. You left your bedroom and started to head towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” a voice down the hall said, and you turned to see Steve at the end. He jogged down to meet you. “How was your nap?”

“It was good,” you told him, accepting the kiss he pressed to your cheek. “I slept too long.”

“No such thing,” he told you, smiling. “After all, I’d know.”

You laughed and let him take your hand. “I was just heading to the kitchen.”

“Oh, no, I’ve already made dinner,” he told you. “I’ve put it in the living room, so we can finish the movie you fell asleep during.”

You felt your face go red, and you turned away. “Sorry about that.”

He took your chin in his hand and turned your face back to his. “Don’t apologize. I know you haven’t been sleeping well.” He jerked his head back in the direction of the living room. “Why don’t we just go get something to eat?”

You nodded your agreement and let him lead you, your hand in his, back down towards the darkened living room. He reached out and flipped the light on, and you were greeted with a room full of people jumping up.

“Surprise!” they all shouted, nearly in unison, and you grabbed your chest and stumbled back into Steve. He smiled down at you when you glanced up at him.

“Happy birthday,” he told you, and you turned back to the crowd, hand over your mouth, still shocked. You felt your eyes fill up with tears. “Oh, Jesus. Are you okay? I’m so sorry-”

“No, no,” you said, waving him off. “I’m okay. I’m overwhelmed, I’m happy.”

Tony broke from the group and came up to you, taking your hand away from your mouth. “Hey, kid. You alright?”

You nodded jerkily. “I’m good. Really. I’m really good. I just wasn’t expecting this.”

“Well, I can keep a killer secret,” Tony joked, turning away to reveal you to the room again. You swiped your hand under your eyes and accepted the hugs given to you by family, friends, fellow Avengers, a seemingly-endless stream of people. All of them were there to see _you,_ to give _you_ a happy birthday after everything you’d been through in the past few years.

After the song was sung, candles blown, and cake cut, you found yourself sitting on a loveseat next to Steve, when Tony came over and squished himself on your other side, squeezing yourself in the middle of the two of them.

“I can’t thank you both enough for doing this for me,” you said, around a mouthful of cake. “I love you both.”

“But me more, right?” Tony said, slinging his arm around your shoulders. Steve did the same on your other side, continuing to eat his cake with his other hand. You leaned back, smiling, and they each leaned in to kiss you on one of your cheeks.

“I love you both,” you repeated, “but I love me most.” You took another bite and laughed at the expressions on their faces. “I’m allowed! It’s my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
